


Blissful Contemplation

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, redeemed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: A fluffy Futureshipping Drabble.
Relationships: Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Futureshipping
Kudos: 15





	Blissful Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I've got more then a few things in the works for these two dorks. I still believe Acronix was playing Follow the deranged twin and had or has a chance at redemption.
> 
> Kuddos and comments make my day!

Cyrus had awoken unusually in the middle of the night just as if it had been morning. Groping groggily for his glasses, he put them on and looked at the analog clock sitting on the bedside table.

3 a.m glared back at him, sighing he rolled onto his left side and helped his weakened legs move faster to a more comfortable position. He squeaked, chuckling as Acronix who lay beside him gave a sigh and turned over in subconscious sleep and threw an arm around him, drawing the smaller man close. Cyrus carefully removed his glasses and re-set them on the table before turning back. 

He didn't need them to know his beloved's facial features. He could semi make out how peaceful he appeared sleeping calmly undisturbed by nightmares. He brought up his hand, he couldn't help but stare at the ring now adorning his finger. 

It had only been a few days since the wedding and they had been dating for 3 years, but it still felt surreal to the ravenette. How could he be lucky to have found such a diamond in the rough? Acronix had needed a lot of shining but once Cyrus had gotten to that shine…it captivated him, held him tight, and made him plunge even further into dangerous territory. 

It had been worth it in the end, they had dated and Acronix had popped the question to which he fully agreed which now found Cyrus happily curled up in his husband's strong grasp thinking back on the entirety of what had led up to it. He curled closer laying his head on Acronixs chest breathing in the usual comforting smell of sandalwood and jasmine soon the man's eyes slipped close and he fell back into a content slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Kuddos and comments make my day!


End file.
